Halloween Again at Fletcher Academy for Girls
by FanFreak2002
Summary: Sequel to Halloween at Fletcher Academy for Girls, hope you like it.


It was Halloween night again, and Casey was wondering with a smile how a year had elapsed so quickly. She tucked her compacts of make-up in her knapsack, and put a scarf around her neck as she scuttled down the stairs. "I'm on my way to the library, anyone want to join me?" Edwin and Derek looked up at her plain distain on their faces.

"What would be the point of that?" asked Derek putting the TV on mute for Casey to answer out loud. "Just thought I would actually be nice, and include you in on my life. My mistake, I'll write it down later, never include Derek Venturi in on anything in your life Casey." Derek shrugged smirking, "Is that so hard to do?" Casey scoffed, slamming the door shut, making the windows vibrate.

Cars were already lined up outside of Fletcher's, and Casey grinned hoping all the supplies were already set up. "Hey," said one of the girls from the front desk. "Hey," Casey replied back. One of them put out the sign-in sheet it wasn't for you name, but to draw a sample of blood and put a fingerprint on it. An oath that you wouldn't say anything about anything.

She leaned over the desk to get the big bag of masks. She found a nice New Orleans style Carnival mask. She smiled her thanks to the girls, and went into the bathroom to change. She had a very low-cut Salsa dress. Slit up the sides for more drama effect. She applied her make-up in layers, and put her mask on just in time before a new herd of girls arrived in.

When Casey entered the auditorium, the strobe lights flashed on her. She felt her transformation complete itself. She danced with a group of girls before they pushed her on stage. She grinned, listening to their applause. She stripped down the skimpy dress, baring herself. Singing off the top of her lungs. Someone had triggered the sprinklers to go off and it showered her. Revealing more through the lace than someone could imagine.

She got off the stage to take a few hits of the laced pot someone had brought in, she felt so relaxed. With her glass of cognac and joint in each hand. "You were really good up there." Casey turned surprised, no one really ever talked during the party. Mostly only using your physical gestures. "Thanks, wanna hit?" The guy took the joint inhaling deeply, but choked a bit. Casey laughed, "First time." "'Fraid so. Not yours though is it?" "God, no."

Casey felt so wet, if he wasn't going to make a move she sure the hell was. She leaned up, and kissed the stranger fully on the lips. He responded grinding into her. She moaned out loud taking another drink of her cognac. "Go home with me tonight." It was a demand. It made Casey feel hornier than ever. But was that against the rules? Not if they kept their masks on. Casey could just leave and go straight home when it was over.

"You better be a real good lay if I'm leaving early." He grinned, showing those pearly whites like a wolf to his prey. She got into the car, and he shut it for her. He sped faster than Casey had expected, nearly hitting her head on the dashboard. She felt in a familiar place, as he lifted her out of the car, and carrying her upstairs. She squatted down. Ripping off his jeans, and taking him into her mouth. He groaned, plunging his fingers into her hair. She smiled against him as she licked her way back up to his lips. His tongue made his way past her plush lips as he groped her with a firm hand. She moaned deeply as he moved aside her panties, and put two fingers into her wetness.

She threw him on the bed as she removed her bra. He licked his lips as he saw how hard her nipples were. He grabbed her by the hand, and made her stay on the bottom. He ripped open a condom, hurriedly putting it on. He shoved himself into her velvet sheath, and she screamed out in ecstasy. Rough from the beginning, but gentle in the end. He placed feather light kisses on her heated skin.

It brought a new high to her. She felt so exhausted, it was worth it. It was the last thought running through her head as she fell into a deep slumber. She awoke the light playing across her face. And she groaned. 'Too much to drink." She thought to herself she stretched widely, yawning. Turned over to see the best lay she ever had. But it couldn't be, how could it be. It was Derek.


End file.
